ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Gotham Horror (Video Game)
After the Arkham series ended, video game producers EA announced their interest in producing a game series similiar to Arkham but with completely different stories, which would include an origins game which would be called Year: 0. However, after much debate, it was decided that instead of making Year: 0, they would make Gotham Horror and base it on Batman's first night in the streets. The game was released on December 12th 2015 and recieved mostly positive reviews. The Gotham series is expected to make another game very soon and a rumoured title is Gotham Breaking Point. Please do not edit this page without 13jadams's permission. Thank you. ''' Game Plot The game is based on Batman's first night, in which he has to face Penguin's goons and Black Mask as a gang war happens in the back streets of Gotham. The plot has nothing to do with Batman origin plots but still serves as an introduction. The game begins with Batman finally putting on his mask, but Alfred advises Bruce to not leave the Batcave until he knows how to use his suit properly. Bruce sets up a small training room with "test dummies" armed with fake weapons, in which he tests his ability to fight the dummies. This is done so that the player learns how to fight. After training, Batman enters the Batplane and heads into the air. The player controls him as he does a brief check up around Gotham. Suddenly, a thug working for Penuin shoots a machine gun at the plane thinking that the plane is Black Mask's. The ship crashes into a sewer and Batman's Bat-grapple is damaged, leaving him trapped. Batman (controlled by you) heads through the slums trying to find an exit, but finds that Killer Croc and his gang have kidnapped Deathstroke to find out more about who he is working for: Penguin, with the hopes that Killer Croc can over power his empire. Batman easily takes out Killer Croc when he is not looking but Deathstroke begins to attack him. A long fight begins which ends with Deathstroke being taken away by a massive flood of water, and Killer Croc escaping. Batman is able to use Deathstroke's grappling hook to escape the sewer and then makes contact with Alfred, who tells him that scans have confirmed that the thug who shot the Batplane down was Solomon Grundy, who just happens to be more than a thug. Penguin has hired Solomon as a weapon against Black Mask. Batman is able to track him down to the Layfore Lounge, a hotel which was shut down three years ago. He begins to head towards the Layfore but before he gets there, it destroyed by one of Black Mask's helicopters. Batman (or you) are able to locate the "dead" body of Solomon but Solomon unexpectedly is still alive and grabs Batman/Bruce by the throat. Batman has to unwillingly snap Solomon's throat to survive and feels extremely awkward and sad afterwards. As Batman, you have to return to the Batcave to upgrade your armour as it has suffered greatly from the battle with Deathstroke. On the way, your tracker picks up what Batman believes to be Penguin in an abandoned zoo ground on the edge of Gotham. He heads towards there and when he arrives, he finds that the entrance is guarded by armed guards. Batman wipes them out and enters the zoo, where he is attacked by wild cats. He is able to escape from the cats and continue onwards, where he sees that Catman and Penguin are having a meeting about Penguin handing over his cash for more of Catman's goons. They can't make an agreement and as a result, Catman beats Penguin up. Batman takes on Catman when he least expects it but a big fight occurs. Catman is stopped and Batman turns to take on Penguin but one of Black Mask's planes appears with a machine gun and begins to fire at the zoo. Batman is able to take cover, as is Penguin, and using the Batmorang, is able to take out the plane. The plane crashes down on the zoo, however, and so Penguin is able to escape. Next, Batman finally returns to the Batcave, where he has a suit upgrade and prepares to go back out onto the field with the hopes of stopping this battle that night. This time he wants to take a strike on Black Mask. He finds a small bunker filled with weapons belonging to Black Mask and destroys it, resulting in Black Mask wanting revenge. He hires Hush to hunt down Batman and whilst you casualy jump through the city, Batman is attacked by Hush. Hush fires a gun at Batman but the suit reflects the bullet, hitting Hush and causing Hush to fall off of a building. However, Batman is caught off of guard and is pushed off of the building by Killer Croc. Killer Croc then plants a bomb onto his own chest and declares that until he is made boss of Penguin's gang, the city has three hours until he kills himself. Batman discovers that Killer Croc has planeted three bombs around the city, each on a person. He is able locate one of the bombs and tracks it down to Gotham court. In the middle of a court case against Joe Chill, Batman storms inside the building to discover that the bomb is inside of Harvey Dent's jacket. Harvey was going to be Killer Croc's second in command when he took over. Harvey refuses to deactivate the bomb and as a result, Batman has to fight him. However, a gas leak happens and Batman narrowly avoids it after disarming the bomb. Harvey is struck half way across the face and is left scarred. The police arrive as Batman leaves. Batman then follows the next bomb and is shocked to discover that it leads to the Penguin Parlour. He has to take out Penguin's goons and then is able to get inside of the base. There he discovers Penguin, who has his Bullet Umbrella pointed at him. Batman is able to convince Penguin that Killer Croc has put a bomb somewhere on his body and together they are able to realise that the bomb is on Penguin's shoe. Together they diactivate it but then Penguin's goons begin to attack Batman. Batman (you) beat them up and then beat Penguin up. Batman then tracks down Black Mask inside of a slum in the back streets of Gotham. Black Mask has his slum completely guarded and so Batman is captured when he enters the slum. Black Mask is about to kill him when Batman turns on the gang and beats up the guards. He then gets into a battle with Black Mask, which is extremely difficult but he is able to beat him up. Batman then diactivates the bomb, which is also on Black Mask's shoes. However the police arrive and Batman is almost arrested! He only just escapes without being arrested. Batman is able to use the disarmed bombs to connect to Killer Croc's bomb and uses the connection to turn the bomb off. He then heads back towards the Batcave, ready to leave this night behind, when an agry Killer Croc confronts him. A big battle (the last battle) begins in which Batman is able to beat up Killer Croc to a pulp. The police arrest Killer Croc and Commisioner Gordon agrees to work with Batman next time something bad happens in Gotham. The games ends with them as friends and the horrors of that night now over. Characters '''Main "Heroes": Batman/Bruce Wayne Alfred Pennyworth Commisioner James Gordan Barbra Gordan Villains in order of Boss Battle Appearance: Deathstroke False Face Gang leaders Solomon Grundy The Electrocutioner Catman The Riddler Hush Harvey Dent Penguin Black Mask Killer Croc Secondary Plot Before heading to take out Solomon Grundy, a new mission is available for Batman to do. If you take part in it, it must be completed for you to take on Killer Croc. To begin the mission you must use the map to chose a red question mark location, known as Gotham village, which is in east Gotham. Once you set the location as a place to go to, you have to complete the mission. Batman heads towards Gotham village, but before he reaches there, the location scanner goes funny because something is interfering with it. Batman still heads towards the village where he finds an organised crime group, False Face, attacking a lady with a hand bag. He steps in but finds that the gang is extremely strong. There are ten of them and they easily beat Batman up and knock him out. When Batman wakes up, he decides that he needs to head out to fight Solomon Grundy. Fighting the False Face gang would count as a boss level. After killing Solomon Grundy and before heading to the abandoned Gotham Zoo, if the player (as Batman) has started the Gotham village mission, Batman's next mission is to head towards Gotham village once more. However, on the way, Batman sees the False Face gang stopping outside of a Pysciatrist meeting party with guns in their hands. He watches them go in and discovers that the Pysciatrists are willingly giving away equipment without batting an eye lid and it appears that False Face are friends with them. Batman stoops down and beats up the False Face gang and the Pysciatrists. He discovers on one of the Pysciatrists' phone a text sent to somebody called Dr Simon Hurt saying that they have collected the equipment for him and that they will take it up to Gotham village. Batman then heads towards Gotham village once more and finds that the point of the desturbance is a small house in the centre of the village. He enters the house and finds Dr Simon Hurt talking to a random criminal, hypnotising him and trying to encourage him that he will be the greatest criminal. The Electrocutioner is also in the room, watching, as he works as Dr Hurt's personal defense guard. Batman jumps out and prepares to fight Hurt, but in shock the criminal shoots Hurt in the chest, killing him. The Electrocutioner gets his revenge by killing the criminal and then begins to fight Batman. Eventually, the Electrocutioner is stopped by a glass of water, sending him into an electric shock. Batman is able to discover that Dr Hurt was training False Face criminals to be stronger in return for money to pay for him training people to be better crime fighters. He planned on killing the Electrocution later on but was killed instead. He discovers that somebody working for Dr Hurt was the person who mucked up his signal and so Batman decides to try and hunt the person down. Before finding Black Mask's bunker, Batman heads out back to Gotham village to try and work out who caused the desturbance. He knows that they must have started the desturbance and Dr Hurt's house and so searches around the house, where he finds a small hidden passage way. He heads through the passage way and finds a whole room filled with computers with question marks on them. There he is able to hack into the system, stop his location scanner from being faulty and discover who is behind this: the Riddler. He is able to discover a location for the Riddler which is Faculty Street, near the edge of Gotham village. Batman heads into Faculty Street and is able to work out where the Riddler is: in a house with question mark grafitte on it. He enters the building and finds that the Riddler is surrounded by goons. A big fight begins, which results in the goons being beaten up, and the Riddler is easily defeated in hand to hand contact but not before he releases a new riddle: "I may have worked for a Doctor but my country I truley serve." Batman uses the computer to discover that Riddler is working for the President, Lex Luthor, so that he can train up his own army of 'super heroes' through what used to be Dr Hurt's operation. Batman knows that the Riddler cannot get arrested as a result and so beats him up instead. After this, the only second plot which happens is fighting small time gangs and some fights with a few False Face members: that is it. Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Games